1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to determining fuel economy, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for determining fuel economy by fuel source location.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many sources of costs for operating a vehicle. In addition to the purchase price of a vehicle, there is the cost of operation including maintenance, repairs, and the cost of consumables such as oil, gas, diesel, transmission fluid, windshield washer fluid, oil filters, tires, etc. The most costly consumable is the fuel, which over the lifetime of a vehicle may be greater than the original purchase price of that vehicle.
As the price of fuel increases, demand for increased fuel economy also increases. This applies not only to individuals, but to companies and other entities with fleets of vehicles. As a result, the fuel economy of many vehicles has been rising recently due to this demand and to governmental requirements of increased fuel economy. In addition, some people have been changing their vehicle maintenance and driving habits to increase their fuel economy. For example, a vehicle with properly inflated tires may be up to several percent more fuel efficient than the same vehicle with improperly inflated tires.